


Make It Up To You

by tattlouedhes



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 1d, Harry Styles - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, Styles - Freeform, harry - Freeform, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, louis - Freeform, one direction - Freeform, stylinson, tomlinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 11:56:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3380600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tattlouedhes/pseuds/tattlouedhes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the one where Louis forgets it's Valentine's Day, and doesn't remember until the 17th.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make It Up To You

**Author's Note:**

> THANKS FOR THE PROMPT ANON  
> TWITTER | @ioucontrol  
> SEND PROMPTS TO | ask.fm/ayyyydrianna
> 
> not edited again bc lazy

Harry plopped down on the couch, the day finally coming near its end. The corners of his mouth turned down into a frown, his eyebrows knitted close together as he laid across the sofa and pulled a blanket over his boxer-clad body. He couldn't believe it was almost midnight, and Louis had not yet remembered that it was Valentine's Day. At 7:00, when Louis got him from his parents' house, Harry thought that maybe Louis was saving a surprise for him. At 8:00, he thought that maybe Louis was waiting for Harry to acknowledge it first. At 9:00, Harry tried to hint at the fact that it was a special day, to no avail. And at 10:00, Louis said that he'd had a long day, and was retiring to bed. Harry's jaw had dropped, and at the confused look on Louis' face, he informed the older boy that he would be sleeping on the couch tonight. _Alone_. Louis was beyond confused, but bid Harry goodnight and went to kiss his cheek. But the curly haired boy moved away and shook his head, heading to the couch and leaving Louis as confused as ever. 

\----------------------- 

Days passed and Harry hadn't spoken a word to Louis. Louis was going insane, and although the silence was killing Harry, he wouldn't let up until Louis fixed his mistake. Louis tried each day to win Harry over, but Harry wasn't having it. And Louis couldn't put his finger on why. 

As he sat contemplating what else he could do, his phone began ringing beside him. The caller ID read 'Zayn', and Louis was grateful for the chance to get a friend's opinion. 

"Hey Zayn," Louis answered, laying back on the bed. "I could actually use your help with something." 

"Hey, Louis!" Zayn exclaimed. "What's going on?" 

"I don't know, Zayn!" Louis cried out, groaning in frustration. "Ever since a few days ago, Harry won't talk to me! He didn't sleep with me like...3 days ago either! I don't know what I did wrong." 

Zayn laughed on the other line and shook his head. "Louis, go check your calendar." 

Louis brought the phone away from his ear and put the call on speaker, closing out of it and going to the calendar app. "Okay. What about it?" 

"How many days ago did this start? Think," Zayn said, rolling his eyes as if Louis could see him. 

"Like...three days ago," Louis said and furrowed his eyebrows. "On...the 14th." 

"And what's on February 14th, Louis?" Zayn asked, crossing his arms over his chest. 

Louis scratched his head, thinking for a moment before his eyes widened. 

**"Fucking shit, Zayn!"** Louis swore, covering his mouth with his hand. "I forgot Valentine's Day!" 

"That you did," Zayn said and laughed. "I'm gonna go now. Figure out something to make it up to him before he loses it." 

Louis sighed as the line went dead, racking his brain for ideas to fix the mess he head created. Finally, he figured something out. He just hoped that Harry would go along with it. 

\----------------------- 

Louis took a deep breath as he looked around, smoothing down his suit and biting his lip. Everything had to be perfect if he wanted to get Harry back, and he really hoped it was. 

He had waited all day for Harry to finally leave, and he finally did with a note letting him know when he'd be back and where he was going. Louis immediately got to work, setting up candles and rose petals and decorating the flat as if it was Valentine's Day. Heart shaped paper cutouts were hung everywhere, balloons were floating in the living room, and a bouqet of white and red roses was waiting at Harry's plate. 

His heart began racing when he heard Harry's car pull up and the door close. He stood in the living room with a single red rose, twirling it around with his fingers. 

He watched as Harry finally opened the door, his own hands sweating with anticipation, and immediately his eyes widened in shock. 

"Happy...belated...Valentine's Day," Louis said softly as Harry walked towards him. He handed him the rose and bit his lip. "I'm really sorry I forgot. I hope I can make it up to you with dinner and dessert and...more _dessert._ " 

Harry smirked and kissed Louis gently, placing the rose on the table. "How could I stay mad at my angel?" 

"Have I made it up to you then?" Louis asked, looking up at Harry with wide eyes full of hope. 

"Ask me after _dessert_ ," Harry replied with a wink before sitting down to eat with the love of his life. 

THE END 


End file.
